


Come Back

by Aikyo10



Series: FFXV A Modern World [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Ignis and Noctis have been dating for years, but someone is dragging his feet, and the other has had enough.Gladio gives his normal pep talk in the process.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> After my Fluff piece for http://kaciart.tumblr.com/  
> I was asked by http://inukistar.tumblr.com/ for more fluff
> 
> Sadly the Angst Demon decided to show up!
> 
> Set a few weeks after Part 1. Gladio/Prompto

Ignis sat up in bed as the scent of the morning and the sounds of birds woke him. His hand slid across the mattress and found the warmth of Noctis’ body. His fingers trailed up the firm muscles in his younger lover’s arms, across the shoulder blade, and settled on his spine. The gentle rise and fall of Noct’s body with every breath endearing.

 

Ignis slipped from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he was finished with his morning rituals, he put on a robe. The walk to the kitchen was interrupted as he passed the threshold from the downstairs hallway to the living room by Umbra. The last vestiges of fatigue left him as he almost fell flat on his face.

  
“Umbra. Honestly, can’t you sleep somewhere I won’t trip over you?” Ignis grumbled as he found his footing. The dog let out a happy bark in response. “There are other ways to let me know you want to go outside.”

 

He made his way to the back patio door and allowed Umbra to exit. He made it to the kitchen and started to brew coffee. Ignis had switched recently to an all in one grind and brew machine with Noct’s insistence. He was still not certain if he was happy with the results, but promised he would give it a full month before making a decision. 

 

He sipped the coffee as he waited for the eggs to be done. The coffee was weaker than normal but still acceptable. He found the radio and turned on the morning news station so he could listen while he ate. Noct wouldn’t be up before the eleven o’clock morning news. The younger man was a proficient sleeper. 

 

Ignis sat and ate his breakfast and sipped his coffee. His mind wandered from the news to the man in his bed back to the coffee. Ignis began to wonder if it was time for them the combine their homes. Noctis spent more time in Ignis’ small home than the large apartment he had in the city. He knew Noctis would not object to the suggestion. He was the one dragging his feet. He continued to believe Noctis would tire of him one day and move on, but the younger man continued to stay. 

 

He did not like the new coffee maker. He needed to get a case of Ebony today be damned what Noctis thought about his dear Ebony. There was a bark singling Umbra’s desire for reentry. Ignis got up from the table and went to open the back patio door. 

 

Umbra made a small bark as he padded inside. 

 

“I have no treats for you today. Blame your master for the lack of them and your food.” Ignis closed the door as Umbra made a pitiful whine. “Oh, fine.”

 

He picked up Umbra’s dish and scrapped the uneaten portion of his breakfast into the dog bowl. Umbra’s tail beat furiously against this leg when he set the bowl down on the floor. 

 

“Why do I get yelled at for feeding him table food?” Noctis asked in a loud yawn.

 

Ignis jolted from the man’s sudden arrival. “I am not the one who is responsible for buying your dog’s food nor will I let him whine at me all morning. You need to buy him more food or I’ll have to start making my own variety of dog food for him at home.”

 

“You can make dog food?” Noctis sounded incredulous.

 

Ignis shook his head as he went to fill up his coffee cup for the third time. “Yes you can, and I may just resort to doing just that if you cannot keep stock of the poor animal's needs.”

 

“Hn.” Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist and rubbed his nose into Ignis’ back. “I hate mornings.”

 

“I’m surprised you are up this early.” Ignis put the cup down as not to spill any hot liquid on his lover. He put his hands over Noctis’ hands. “Did you not sleep well?”

 

“Fine, until you abandoned me. Come back to bed.” Noctis tugged him backward.

 

“Noct, really.” Ignis smiled as he turned in Noctis’ arms. He leaned back against the counter as he reached for Noct’s shoulders. He felt bare skin instead of Noctis’ robe. “We have plans today at two.”

 

“Ok, yeah, but two is hours away yet and there is a big bed upstairs very empty.” Noctis slipped a hand past the top fold of Ignis’ robe. 

 

“We need groceries.” Ignis leaned his head down. He took a deep breath and could smell the peppermint from Noct’s mouthwash. His hand slid down Noctis’ chest. His fingers slipping past the thin strands of chest hair. He could not see how naked his lover was, but the idea of Noctis standing naked in front of him in middle of his kitchen was an arousing image in his mind.

 

“We can do that after two.” Noct’s hand slide up the inside of Ignis’ thighs.

 

“I figured after last night you would be sated by now.” Ignis whispered as his hand came in contact with a bare hip.

 

“Come back to bed and I’ll show you how much I need you.” Noctis kissed the corner of his lips as that questing hand pressed against solid flesh. “I even promise to help you make my dog fancy food.”

 

“How could I say no to a proposal like that?” Ignis turned his head. He was able to capture Noctis’ lips in a kiss. He placed a hand on the back of Noctis’ neck and pulled the shorter man forward as his lips parted. 

 

Perhaps it was time to take this relationship to the next level.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“I hate carrots.” Noctis’ voice was filled with disdain. “So why do we need carrots?”

 

“You are not the only one who eats in the house.” Ignis replied.

 

“You’re not planning to try and hide them in food again, are you?” His lover sounded truly concerned. 

 

If Ignis were ever to get his fickle lover to eat a vegetable that was not a fried potato, he would certainly be shocked. Nay, amazed. He would not hold out hope for such a miracle to occur in this lifetime.

 

Ignis reached for the produce to his left and by the feel, they were the potatoes he wanted for tomorrow. “No worries. I learned my lesson after the last attempt.”

 

“Relationships are built on trust you know.” Noctis dropped, presumably, the carrots into the basket. 

 

“I am well aware.” He finished selecting the potatoes he wanted. “We should move on to the spice section.”   
  
“Alright.” Noctis’ hand wrapped around his forearm from underneath and led him forward. 

 

Ignis was used to this store after frequenting it over the past several years. If Noctis or another were unable to aid him, he generally gave a list to either Philaneas or Ariel and they would pick out the items he needed. If none of those people were available, he always made sure the pantry was stocked for emergencies. Some people could not be trusted in picking out groceries as they were gifted with eyesight but blinded against true quality. 

 

“What do we need?” Noctis released his arm. 

 

“A little of everything.” Ignis reached an inquisitive hand forward and stopped as it found one of the scoops. “If you’d start with some black pepper and I’ll grab the warmer spices.”

 

Noctis was quiet while they gathered spices and such for later. Ignis knew there was something on his man’s mind, but what was always remained a mystery. Ignis could defer it was not about any issue from this morning. Although they were late to their first engagement, they were able to keep on time for the others. 

 

“Why are we grocery shopping at seven in the evening?” Noctis asked as they placed the last packet of spice in the basket. 

 

“I told you this morning that we needed groceries and dog food.” Ignis smiled as they headed for the meats. He generally ordered his proteins from a local farm source, but the ones offered here would suffice for now.

 

Noctis’ hand on his arm tightened. “You know, if we just lived together full time, I wouldn't need dog food at two places.” 

 

There it was, the outer crux of his boyfriend's slightly sour attitude, put into words. 

 

“You would still forget the dog food.” He sighed, knowing he could not put this question off forever. “We should discuss this later. Not now.”

 

Noctis hissed and pulled his arm away from Ignis. “You’re just saying that and you're hoping that I will forget.”

 

“For what reason would I do that? Keep your voice down. We're in public.” Ignis put a hand on his hip. 

 

Ignis felt the breeze from Noctis’ hands moving before clapping into the man's legs. “It's the  _ Ignis doesn't want to talk about it _ move number one. At this point, why bother.”

 

Ignis listened to determine if they had garnered an audience yet or if their conversation was being ignored for the moment. 

 

“I admit it needs to be discussed, but not at this moment. It's not the time.” Ignis turned his face towards Noct’s angry voice.

 

“It's never the right time or the right place for you, Specs.” Noctis was walking away. 

 

Ignis clenched his jaw to hold back his words. He followed Noctis’ footsteps as he let his own frustrated feelings bleed away. Noct stopped in middle of a isle, which Ignis could only hypothesize.

 

“Honestly, this is not the place. I understand your frustration, but we can discuss this in a more private setting at a later point.” Ignis reached hand out to touch Noctis’ shoulder. 

 

His hands brushed against the fabric of Noct’s dress shirt before the younger man pulled away prior to Ignis laying down his hand. This distancing was a sting to Ignis’ heart, yet he remained silent.

  
  


“You know what I need? Some time alone. You got this?” Noctis’ strained tone undermined the calmness in his voice.

 

“Of course.” Ignis stayed in the aisle until he was sure Noctis had long left the store.  

 

He found far less excitement in the procuring of his grocery needs, knowing his words had spurred Noct to leave. Ignis was feeling uncertain about his relationship with Noct. He smiled when he heard Ariel’s voice. She greeted him with a kind word and helped him finish the rest of his list.

 

At least, he remembered the dog food. He had not finished checking out when he heard a familiar grunt of exasperation.

 

“You wanna tell me why your boyfriend is at my home disturbing me and my fiancee’s dinner?” Gladio’s voice boomed from behind him.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Ignis was welcomed home by Umbra waiting by the door. He could feel the warm brush of Umbra’s body against his legs as he walked toward the kitchen with his arms full of groceries. Gladio had been pleasantly quiet during the drive home. He knew the quiet would end as soon as Gladio found him in the kitchen and the questions would begin. Ignis had differed the questions in the store with a wall of silence of his own.

 

He was able to put the bag on the table before Gladio started it on him. 

 

“What did you do this time bad enough for him to leave your blind ass at the store?” Gladio’s words preceded the sound of grocery bags on the counter.

 

“And you are certain I am the one to blame?” Ignis began to unpack the bag in front of him.

 

“Because if you were pissed off at him, you would have finished the grocery trip in your uppity silence, but he wouldn't be leaving you there alone.” Gladio’s voice moved around the kitchen and his heavy footsteps halted at the table across the room. 

 

“Your opinion of me only goes up it seems. You know the way out I assume.” Ignis closed the refrigerator door harder than he intended. 

 

“Don't get all pissy at me. I'm the one that had his dinner interrupted by your boyfriend. What is the issue, Iggy?” Gladio’s sigh was long and loud.

 

“There is no issue. A simple misunderstanding. Noct should know I abhor discussing private matters in public. There is a reason they are called private.” Ignis’ hands found the bag of dog food. 

 

“He knows that, so if he’s asking questions in public, maybe he’s trying to get you riled enough to talk about it. It’s been five years you two been dancing around one another. The first two were bad enough dealing with you dragging your feet.” Gladio’s voice raised in volume. 

 

“I don’t remember asking for relationship advice.” He opened the bag in front of him. Umbra’s warm body was pressing against the side of his leg in anticipation of being fed.

 

Gladio’s hand slapped the top of the table making the vase rattle. Ignis did not jump from the noise, yet Umbra made an unhappy growl from the sound. “Your boyfriend starts intruding on my time and my guy, I’d say you need someone to talk sense into you before you screw up a good thing.”

 

Ignis walked to where Umbra’s bowl laid and grabbed it from the ground. He had no desire to bare his relationship issues in front of Gladiolus. He carried the dish to the counter, hoping his silence would be enough to give his friend a hint to leave him alone.

 

“You’re one stubborn closed off son of a bitch, Ignis.” The chair scratched against the tile floor.

 

“Thank you for the compliment.” Ignis filled Umbra’s bowl.

 

Gladio’s heavy feet stomped closer to him. “Damn it, this isn’t just about you.”

 

“I am well aware.” Ignis tilted his head towards the direction of Gladio’s voice. 

 

“You love him?” Gladio’s voice was near a roar into his ear.

 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” He gripped the edge of the counter.

 

“It’s not. But here is a warning from someone who gives two shits about you and him.” Gladio’s large hand fell onto Ignis’ back. “Fix this or cut him loose before you do even more damage. To both of you.”

 

Gladio’s hand fell away and the solid thuds of each step grew softer and softer marked by a slam from the front door. Umbra sat at Ignis’ side with his tail wagging against the floor. Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

 

The day had begun very well and was ending quite the opposite.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Five hours passed until Ignis heard Noctis’ car pull into the garage. He paused the opera he had playing on the TV and rose from the sofa. Umbra jumped to his feet walking with Ignis to the kitchen. The door to the garage closed with a soft click as Noctis’ keys landed in the bowl on the counter. Umbra was happily panting from across the room where Ignis assumed Noctis stood.

  
He pulled out a chair, sat down and waited on Noctis to talk or move from his position. He remembered the last fight they had and the tense atmosphere which had filled the house. This atmosphere was heavier than in the past. The lack of movement from Noct stirred a cold pit of nerves in Ignis’ stomach.

 

“No thunderous entry. You must have something to say.” Ignis brushed his fingers over the top of the table. 

 

“Not really.” Noctis said. 

 

The ice in his stomach burned upwards into his chest. “We should discuss this before there is any additional misunderstanding on what happened earlier.”

 

“No. I think you’ve made it pretty clear.” Noctis’ words were sharp.

 

“Noct, about the store.” He began.

 

“This isn’t about the store! This is more than just about what happened in the store!” Noctis was walking past him into the other room. “And you damn well know it.”

 

“Noct.” Ignis reached out and his hand grabbed Noctis’ arm. “Please. A moment.”

 

“A moment? Ignis, I’ve given you more than a moment. It’s been years.” Noct pulled out of Ignis’ grip. “I’m tired.”

 

“Then let me speak.” Ignis shot up from the chair.

 

Noctis’ sighed loudly from the archway leading into the kitchen. “What?” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis began. 

 

“Guess that’s a start.” Noctis’ voice had not moved from the doorway.

 

Ignis walked forward towards his angry and hurt boyfriend. “If you do not want to talk that is fine, but listen to what I have to say.”

 

“If this is going to be another round of you talking circles around your enormous fear of commitment, I am not in the mood.” Noctis hissed.

 

Ignis could feel the breeze of Noct moving his arm away from his reach. He curled his hand into a fist and took a deep breath. 

 

“I promise not to give you a run around, but I would appreciate you staying inside the same room.” He moved his fingers down the wall to his left.

 

He walked back to the living room, hoping the change in location would lessen the tension. He was worried at first his boyfriend would not follow him, but Umbra’s soft panting told him Noct was indeed behind him. 

 

“I may have been unclear as to my intentions in the store. I did not mean to marginalize your feelings.” Ignis found his side of the sofa and sat down. 

 

“Is that a fancy way of saying you were an ass or what?” Noct scoffed as he settled in the chair to the right of the sofa.

 

The scoff was full of hurt. Ignis knew when Noct was hurting and when he was mad. He had years of experience deciphering the two. 

 

“I had already determined it was time for us to discuss the living arrangements again, but I did not want to start the discussion in public.” He rubbed his hands together. “I should have made that far clearer. I am sorry.”

 

“Ignis. We’ve been through this a hundred times. You don’t get to make decisions about us by yourself.” There was a slap of his hands against the top of his legs. “This shit is getting old.”

 

“I know.” He responded.

 

“First, it was my dad then your eyes and you keep coming up with excuses.” Noctis continued.

 

There was the squeak of the chair legs against the wood floor and Noctis’ voice trailing to the other side of the room. Then the younger man paced back towards him.

 

“I know.” He said louder.

 

“Really? Because we’re doing this all over again. How many more times are we going to have the same argument?” Noctis stopped in front of him.

 

“I do not know!” He admitted with a scream.

 

“Then what?” Noctis was close enough Ignis could feel his breath against his face. 

 

“I.” He stopped. All the words he had planned to say left him. He had this conversation with Noct in his head a hundred times since Gladio left. None of those fit in this conversation and the panic in his own heart was far more crushing than he had imagined. His hands clasped over his knees. He was surprised at Noct’s sudden patience to wait for his answer.

 

“Usually, when I make you speechless, I’m way happier.” Noct walked into the space between Ignis’ legs. 

 

“I have royally fucked this up, haven’t I?” He admitted even though it pained him. 

 

Noct’s chuckle was far friendlier than the scoff before. “You think? Give me one good reason to stay and not another excuse.” 

 

“I want to make this right.” He sat up straighter. “I just have no bloody idea how.” 

 

“Listening to me would be a damn good start. I mean listening, not predicting what you think I’m going to say and stop me before I say it. Not pushing me away. Want a few more suggestions?” Noctis’ voice grew in volume with each passing sentence.

 

“You seem to have a list. Fair enough.” Ignis reached for his boyfriend’s body. “I will sit and listen to every one of them. You have my word.”

 

His hands found denim covered hips and he waited a moment. When Noctis did not pull away, he pulled the man froward. Ignis’ heart settled as Noctis moved to straddle his hips. His face was cupped by two warm hands and Noctis’ thumbs rubbed the skin under his eyes. He had no idea if his boyfriend was looking at his face or the artwork above the sofa. 

 

“I love you, Noctis. Truly, I do.” He held still in Noct’s hold. “I know I’ve said it already, but it bears repeating. I am sorry.”

 

Noct groaned and tapped their foreheads together. “Iggy. What are you so damn afraid of?”

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure myself anymore. I had thought you were growing tired of me.” He felt weak admitting he was aimless when it came to personal relationships. “I know I would stay with you until the end of our days. If you will still have me.”

 

“For a really smart guy, you can be pretty dumb at times.” As Noct spoke his hands slipped down to Ignis’ neck. “Even Prompto called you a dumb pompous jackass.”

 

“Really?” Ignis smirked. “Is that the worse he called me?”

 

“It’s Prompto. Even when he’s angry, he has a hard time thinking up nasty insults. Gladio had way better insults. I could tell you some.” Noctis put a kiss to his forehead.

 

Ignis winced, knowing Gladio’s favorite curses when he was upset. “I’ll pass, thank you. He gave me a few in the last twenty-four hours and though I may have deserved them, I rather not relive them.” 

 

“I’m still mad and we still have a lot to talk about.” There was a kiss to each eyebrow after his words. 

 

“I have let the communication between us collapse. What is it they say? Hindsight is twenty-twenty.” He took Noctis’ hand and kissed the strong pulse inside the wrist. 

 

“Making a vision joke right now? Classy. Don’t worry, Iggy. I have some work to do as well, I know.” Noctis nuzzled the hair on top of his head.

 

Ignis was content to be touching his man. He felt far more secure in his decisions when he could have tactile feedback. Being able to hear Noct’s voice, being able to feel his pulse and his breath against his skin as a whole made reading his man far easier.

 

“It has to be close to three in the morning. Shall we talk about this in the morning after breakfast? And coffee.” Ignis felt Noctis’ muscles tense. “No excuses. We'll turn off our phones and have a proper conversation. Just you and I.”

 

“What about work?” Noctis words held trepidation.

 

He squeezed Noctis’ hand. “To hell with work. What good am I when I will be unable to focus? I am the co-owner of those restaurants and have a pool of vacation to use. If this leads us to needing two days, then I'll take two. I plan to make this right.”

 

“You know, Specs, I’ve been waiting to hear that for awhile now.” Noctis pressed their lips together.

  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Five weeks after the fight which had brought their relationship to an end, Ignis was dealing with a different sort of problems. He had found peace with Noctis moving into his house, officially. With any luck, the amount of arguing would decrease now that this large hurdle had been toppled. He had imagined the official move would be simple since Noct was not a man to be attached to many possessions.

 

Reality was a cold awakening.

 

“Whatever do you mean my sofa is ugly?” Ignis crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You cannot see it, I know, but it is hideous.” Noctis explained as he and Gladio began to lift the furniture out of the living room.

 

“It is comfortable.” He knew he had lost the sofa. “Or was.”

 

“Mine is too. You know it.” Noctis’ wheezed as he and Gladio walked out the front door.

 

Prompto’s sneakers squeaked over the floor. “Hey, Iggy! I took all the clothes donations out to the car. What’s next?”

 

“Would you be so kind as to sweep where my sofa used to be while they’re busy?” He tilted his ear towards the noise in the garage. “And allow Umbra into the garden. I do not want Gladio accidentally stepping on him.”

 

“Sure. No problem.” Prompto chuckled. “What’s for lunch?”

 

He pushed away from the table and crossed the distance to the fridge. “Last night, I baked your favorite tarts. Plenty for today and a tray for you to take home. I bought Gladio a case of his favorite ale from the store. The main dish shall be a tray of Nyx and Luna’s favorite sandwiches.” 

 

“All of that sounds awesome!” Prompto’s voice faded as he left to fetch Umbra.

 

He had a slight guilt as he was unable to move the larger pieces of furniture, but over the last few years, he had learned he could continue to help in other areas. He carried the first tray of food to the table.

 

“Take a wide turn at the kitchen.” Gladio yelled.

 

“See it.” Nyx shouted back as they moved Noctis’ sofa.

 

“Wait, wait! I’m not done!” Prompto screamed right before the sound of rapid sweeping was heard.

 

“Prompto!” Gladio growled.

 

“Drop this thing on my foot, Gladio, and I’ll kill you.” Nyx warned.

 

“I don’t think we’ve ever had this many people in the house at once.” Noctis’ voice drifted into the kitchen. 

 

“I believe the last time we had a crowd, it was for your birthday. Actually, there was more swearing on your birthday I believe.” He grinned.

 

“Yeah, well, I have a bunch of assholes for friends.” Noctis opened the door to the fridge.

 

“The coldest water is on the left.” He informed his boyfriend.

 

“Thanks.” Noctis closed the door. “Luna is being rather critical of my artwork.”

 

“Posters are not artwork that goes in a living room.” Ignis placed the tray cover in the kitchen sink. “She is making sure you do not sneak anything into my den.”

 

“Den’s all yours.” Noctis’ arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “You good?”

 

Ignis smiled and put a hand on top of Noctis’ hands. “Yes. Better than good. Feels like home.”


End file.
